This Love
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Cinta ini Indah ,Cinta ini buruk .Cinta ini datang dari kegelapan/"Aku tau semua ini salah!Menemuimu adalah sebuah kesalahan!"/ "Aku tidak baik untuk mu sakura"./Oneshoot.


_**_**Disclaimer:**_**_ ** **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto****

* * *

This love

Inspired by : Taylor swift's song-This love.

* * *

 _In silence screams, and wildest dreams  
I never dreamed of this.._

* * *

Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tanganya pada jaket nya.

Sore ini salju turun ,kembali menutupi jalanan yang sudah dibersihkan susah payah oleh para petugas kebersihan.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya gusar.

Ini adalah hari ke 10 semenjak bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Sakura kembali menerawang sambil melihat ke langit yang sedang menumpahkan bulir-bluir salju nya.

Entah apa yang dirasakan nya saat biasanya dia tak pernah semangat jika ada sift malam atau keluar pada sore hari.

Ini semua karena dia . karena lelaki itu .

10 hari yang lalu sakura dan dirinya pernah satu meja bersama di sebuah kedai kopi favorite nya ,itu dikarenakan tak ada lagi meja yang tersisa untuk dirinya.

Dengan segala harga diri yang ada ,akhirnya dia pun memberanikan diri untuk meminta izin menempati kursi kosong yang ada di mejanya.

Ternyata,lelaki itu sangat tampan .dengan brewok nya yang terlihat berantakan tapi maskulin disaat yang bersamaan.

Sejak itu sakura selalu mengunjungi kedai kopi itu dan terus menemui nya di meja yang sama.

Walau terdapat meja lain yang masih kosong,tapi sakura enggan berpindah tempat .lelaki itu juga nampak tak keberatan jika sakura selalu satu meja bersamanya.

Dan entah mengapa sakura selalu merasa senang jika berdekatan dengan lelaki itu.

Walau ia tidak tau siapa namanya.

Ini terasa indah dan terasa buruk disaat yang bersamaan.

Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh lelaki itu.

Sesuatu dari kegelapan.

Tanpa disadari sakura telah sampai di depan kedai kopi itu.

Sang pelayan terlihat sudah sangat hafal dengan wajah sakura .

"seperti biasa sakura?" pelayan dengan rambut blonde itu tersenyum girang ke arah nya. Sambil memberikan sapu tangan yang hangat. Mungkin akan lebih cocok jika dia menjadi seorang model atau bintang iklan ketimbang menjadi pelayan sebuah kedai kopi sederhana ini.

"tentu,ino" sakura tersenyum sambil mengambil sapu tangan itu.

Meja nya masih kosong .tidak seperti biasanya dia datang terlambat .sakura mengerutkan kening nya .lalu dengan langkah gusar menempati meja itu.

Tak lama kemudian ino datang dengan pesanan favorite sakura .

"Dia belum datang ,biasanya dia akan datang pukul 05.30 tapi sepertinya dia telat 30 menit" Ino meletakan kopi sakura dimeja .

Sakura mengangguk mengerti ,lalu menyesap kopinya itu dengan nikmat.

Ino tampak belum pergi ,sakura heran lalu mengerjapkan matanya ke arah ino yang sedang berdiri memeluk nampan nya.

"begini, kalau kau mau tau tentang dia mungkin aku bisa memberitahu mu sedikit" ino terlihat cemas ,sakura tampak menimbang lalu mengizinkan ino untuk duduk di hadapan nya.

"Namanya uchiha sasuke." Ino memulai dengan menyebutkan nama lelaki itu .sakura membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar nama marganya.

"Uchiha?" sakura mem beo ucapan ino .ino mengangguk cepat.

"Kau tau sendiri bagaimana keluarga uchiha kan? Kakaknya sendiri yang membantai seluruh keluarganya .dan hanya dia yang tersisa"

"Dan sejak saat itu dia menjadi depresi dan kata orang dia memiliki suatu kelainan"

Ino meneguk ludah nya dengan cepat .

"kelainan apa?" tanya sakura tak sabar.

"dia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat dia marah." Ino menggigit bibirnya .

"dia baru saja keluar dari sel tahanan,setelah 5 tahun mendekam di penjara .tepat dihari kau pertama bertemu dengan nya"

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan sakura menggantung .sakura merasakan kehadiran dirinya tepat disamping ino.

Ino terlihat pucat pasi dan segera meminta maaf lalu undur diri.

Lelaki itu,uchiha sasuke terlihat santai dan langsung menduduki tempat ino tadi.

Fikiran rasional sakura masih tak bisa bekerja ,sakura masih tak menganggap bahwa sasuke sudah berada di depan nya .seperti biasanya.

"Ehem" sasuke berdehem dan sakura pun langsung tersadar dari lamunan nya

"jadi,kau sudah tau?" dalam 10 hari terakhir ,baru sekarang sakura mendengar suaranya.

Suaranya berat dan sangat seksi.

Sakura nampak tak menjawab nya ,membuat sasuke terkekeh sinis.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu hm?" sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaan nya .walau lagi-lagi sakura tak menjawabnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa masuk penjara?" pertanyaan sakura terdengar gamang .ternggorokannya terasa tercekat saat menanyakan hal itu.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya santai .

"Aku sedang marah waktu itu ,aku emosi karena mereka selalu mengatai ku dengan sebutan anak buangan , anak keluarga iblis ,anak sampah..." sasuke menggantungkan ucapan nya ,dilihatnya sejenak perempuan berambut merah muda yang selalu mengisi hari-hari nya selama 10 hari terakhir kemarin.

Tapi dia tau mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir sasuke bertemu dengan sakura . sebelumnya sakura tak tau siapa sasuke .setelah dia mengetahui kebenarannya .

Sasuke yakin dia akan menjauhi seperti kebanyakan orang.

"aku kesal ,aku marah .bukan salah ku keluarga ku mati .tapi kenapa aku yang jadi imbasnya?

Pada saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk membunuh mereka ,lalu aku ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara . namun karena saat itu aku masih dibawah umur .akhirnya mereka membawa ku ke panti rehabilitasi. Sulit untuk mengontrol emosi ku "

Sasuke melihat ke arah sakura yang kini wajahnya tak menyiratkan ketakutan lagi .sasuke mengerenyit aneh .

 _apakah dia tak ingin berlari dan menjauh dari ku?_

Sasuke membatin pada dirinya sendiri.

"siapa mereka?" sakura bertanya kembali .suaranya sudah mulai terkontrol .

"Teman sekelas ku."

Sakura mengangguk .lalu tak ada jawaban atau pernyataan lagi dari keduanya .

Sasuke merasa mungkin sakura butuh sendiri untuk menenangkan pikiran nya .

Akhirnya sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari kedai itu tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sakura. Dia berjanji tak akan pernah datang ke kedai itu dan menemui sakura lagi.

Namun ,baru beberapa saat dia melangkahkan kaki keluar kedai ada sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggang nya.

Aroma ini .tak akan bisa dia lupakan . walau baru bertemu dengan nya ,tapi dia sudah sangat hafal siapa pemilik aroma wangi memabukan ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan sakura?" sasuke bertanya tanpa ada keinginan untuk melepaskan tangan sakura dari pinggang nya.

Terdengar suara isakan yang keluar dari mulut sakura .sasuke seketika menegang tapi dia juga enggan melihat bagaimana keadaan wanita yang masih setia melingkarkan lengan nya itu di pinggang nya.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku tak peduli sasuke! Aku tak peduli siapa dirimu! Apa latar belakang mu!

Walaupun kau adalah seorang penjahat sekalipun aku tak peduli!"

Sasuke masih setia mendengarkan perkataan sakura yang kini suaranya memancarkan kejujuran dan keberanian.

"aku tau ini semua salah! Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak awal! Bahwa menemui mu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan! Bahwa bertemu dengan mu adalah sebuah kesalahan! "

"Tapi aku tak bisa sasuke ,aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri .aku kesepian ,dan dengan dirimu aku menjadi berwarna . "

Sakura kembali terisak .

"Dan sialan nya! Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu !" sasuke membatu ketika mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut sakura .

Segera dia melepas lengan sakura yang memeluk nya tadi dan langsung berhadapan dengan sakura .berhadapan dengan mata hijau yang selalu mengobati mimpi buruk nya akhir-akhir ini .

Mata yang menenangkan .

"Aku tidak baik tidak baik untuk mu,untuk kehidupan mu. Aku hanyalah sampah . tapi lihat lah diri mu sakura! Kau adalah seorang dokter .kau bisa menadapat kan yang lebih baik dari a-"

Perkataan sasuke terputus karena bibir sakura yang segera membungkam bibir sasuke .

Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan .dan sasuke tak mau membalasnya .dia masih terlalu terkejut.

Namun sakura menarik kerah jaket sasuke sehingga sasuke dipaksa membungkuk .

sakura memperdalam ciuman itu ,lidah nya menggoda sasuke agar membuka bibirnya .

Sasuke kalah ,sasuke kalah dengan pertahanan nya sendiri.

Dia membuka mulutnya ,mengizinkan sakura mengeksplorasi mulut nya . lidah mereka bertarung .sasuke menarik pinggul sakura mendekat ke arah nya ,sakura meraih rambut sasuke dan mengacak-acak bagian belakang nya yang mencuat .

Mereka melepas ciuman itu setelah dirasakan pasokan udara mereka menipis .

Sakura tertawa pelan .

Sasuke terkekeh tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita di depan nya ini.

"Kau gila sakura" sasuke berbisik tepat di teling sakura ,membuat wanita itu memanas seketika.

Sakura melingkarkan tangan nya di leher sasuke ,dia tersenyum menggoda .

Hidung nya menyentuh hidung sasuke .

"Ya,aku gila sasuke .aku gila karena mencintai pria seperti mu. Dan jangan menyuruh ku untuk mencari yang lebih baik. Kau lah yang terbaik untuk ku. Mari kita mulai segalanya dari awal"

Sakura berkata sambil menatap mata hitam legam itu dengan penuh cinta.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan ,dia menarik sakura dan melumat bibir nya sesaat.

Lalu menggandeng tangan sakura .

"Ayo" sasuke tersenyum ,diiringi oleh senyuman sakura yang tak pernah pudar lagi.

 _This love_ _is good  
This love is bad  
This love is a life back from the dead  
These hands had to let it go free  
And this love came back to me_

 _This love that's a permanent mark  
This love is glowing in the dark  
These hands had to let it go free_

 _And this love came back to me_

 _-Taylor Swift- This love__

 _.1989 album._

* * *

End.


End file.
